Ayúdame
by amestoy
Summary: Voldemort a muerto pero no todo ha acabado. Todavía quedan resquicios de lo que fué su ejercito. Todavía queda una última cosa por hacer. Una mirada al pasado y un paseo por un futuro alternativo al del epílogo de HP7. (Los personajes y el mundo presentados en esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling. La historia ha sido creada sin ánimo de lucro)
1. SOLA

**SOLA**

Sentada en la cocina de los Weasley miro por la ventana como el color del cielo va cambiando con el alba. Me siento muy sola.

Voldemort ha muerto y la guerra ha acabado, y a mí no me queda nadie. Mi pensamiento vuela hasta Australia, donde están mis padres. Mis padres, que no se acuerdan de mí. Borrar la memoria es mucho más fácil que devolverla. Pero, aunque pudiese conseguirlo, no tengo medios para localizarles. Un continente es un sitio muy grande en el que buscar.

Del poco dinero muggle que tenía ya no queda prácticamente nada, y dinero mágico nunca he tenido mucho. El justo para pasar el año escolar, que cambiábamos mis padres y yo todos los años en la banca del ministerio a principio de curso. Este año no tengo dinero para cambiar y sólo me quedan unos galeones del año pasado. Demasiado pocos para pagar un traslador internacional hasta Australia.

Sin duda puedo ir apareciéndome, una y otra vez. Pero, teniendo en cuenta el número de apariciones máximas al día que se recomienda en los libros que he consultado, me puede llevar dos semanas llegar hasta allí y… ¿de qué viviría? No tengo comida, no tengo dinero.

¿Y una vez en Australia? Un hechizo localizador me puede servir si estoy cerca de ellos, pero puedo pasarme meses buscando hasta que se produzca una feliz casualidad que puede no llegar nunca.

¡Ya estoy otra vez! Intentando convencerme de que no puedo. Si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es que puedo enfrentarme a casi todo. Bueno, siendo justa, eso me lo ha enseñado Harry. No puedo flaquear, tengo que ir a por mis padres, son lo único que me queda. Miles de kilómetros y un océano de recuerdos olvidados me separan de las únicas personas que pueden conseguir que deje de sentir que esta cocina es el mundo y yo estoy sola en él.

Acaricio distraída mi bolso de cuentas. Aunque está muy raído y decir que tiene cuentas ya es casi anecdótico, le he cogido mucho cariño a lo largo de este último año. Mi ropa, algunos frascos con pociones útiles, mis libros… es un consuelo pensar que al menos a ellos sí los conservo.

También llevo la tienda de campaña. Se la pienso devolver a los Weasley, pero antes la necesito un poco más. Aprovechando que todos están durmiendo también he cogido toda la comida que he encontrado. Me siento como una ladrona.

Ya está bien de lamentarme. De autocompadecerme y sentirme miserable. Cojo el bolso y me dirijo a la puerta mientras repaso en mi cabeza el viaje de hoy. Hasta las afueras de Calais, cinco apariciones, una de ellas de larga distancia para cruzar el canal. Y estoy forzando para ser el primer día.

Salgo por la puerta y empiezo a caminar. Desde el final de la guerra todos en el mundo mágico se han puesto un poco paranoicos con las protecciones en el hogar. No me extraña, tras la anterior caída de Voldemort, los mortífagos que lograron escapar, sin nada que perder ya, causaron tantos estragos o más que durante su ascenso. La gente desesperada es muy peligrosa.

Así pues, tengo que salir de la zona de protección de la madriguera para poder aparecerme. No es excesivamente grande, cien metros a lo sumo. Aligero el paso esperando sentir esa especie de estremecimiento en el aire que me indique que ya me he alejado lo suficiente.

"¿A dónde vas?". Me giro y veo a Harry. No le he oído seguirme pero está a tan solo unos metros de mí. Me mira con ojos fríos y con una expresión dura. Sigue muy enfadado.

"¿Tú que crees? Voy a buscar a mis padres". Se me quiebra un poco la voy al final de la frase. No puedo soportar que me trate así.

"Que tengas suerte". Apenas muda la expresión ni mueve los labios. Me doy la vuelta y sigo caminando para que no me vea llorar. Sin embargo me traiciono y se me escapa un sollozo. Me odio a mí misma.

Me odio a mí misma porque me importe tanto. Me odio por dejarle saber que me importa.

"Espera un momento. ¿Por qué has cogido toda la comida?". Un deje de sospecha se adivina en su voz.

"¿Me… me has visto?". Me he detenido otra vez al escucharle.

"Sí, me he despertado con el ruido… y bien, ¿para qué la quieres?". Su tono no deja opción a réplica. No va a aceptar evasivas.

"Yo…es que…no…no…n…". Las palabras me salen entrecortadas al intentar contener los sollozos. Retener las lágrimas ya es un caso perdido. Estoy tan hundida y con la cabeza tan gacha que caen al suelo apenas abandonan mis ojos.

"Mírame cuando te hablo, Hermione". Se acerca de dos zancadas, me agarra por el codo y me gira hacia él. Levanto la vista para mirarle a los ojos dejando que me vea llorar. Me rindo y empiezo a temblar con cada sollozo que me sale del pecho.

Sin embargo, aunque su expresión sigue siendo dura, al fijarme en sus ojos veo verdadera preocupación en ellos. Preocupación y algo más. Un pequeño brillo de intuición que me dice que adivina, al menos, parte de mis intenciones.

"¿No sabes dónde están verdad?

"N….no…". No saberlo ya es suficientemente malo. Decirlo en voz alta es, definitivamente, peor. No puedo soportarlo más. La soledad es horrorosa.

No me refiero a la soledad que abrazas cuando, después de un día ajetreado y rodeada de gente, te sientas en el salón de tu casa o en un rincón de la sala común para leer un buen libro o ensimismarte en tus pensamientos. Tampoco es la soledad que soportas cuando no tienes a nadie que te acompañe en un largo paseo o una tarea tediosa.

No. Es la soledad completa y absoluta de saber que no tienes a nadie.

Me siento sola.


	2. ESTOY CONTIGO

**ESTOY CONTIGO**

Había pasado ayer, durante el desayuno. Yo acababa de volver esa misma mañana temprano, después de una vista preliminar con el Wizengamot. Tres días había estado encerrado en las dependencias del ministerio mientras el representante de los duendes de Gringotts presentaba recurso tras recurso para lograr que me llevasen a Azkaban a la espera del juicio. Argumentaba que existía riesgo de fuga ya que yo poseía las habilidades (sobradamente demostradas según él) y la motivación. A la vez el mismo ministro de Magia intercedía por mí ante el tribunal para que me mandasen a casa.

Lo peor de todo había sido el incontable tiempo que había tenido para pensar, que era lo que yo menos necesitaba en esos momentos. Solo, en la habitación en la que me tenían retenido, sin siquiera mi varita para entretenerme. Con una cama, un espejo, una mesa e interminables horas.

Al final se había llegado a una solución de compromiso. Podría estar libre hasta el juicio, y se me devolvería mi varita, siempre que estuviese custodiado por un funcionario del ministerio. Al poco rato, Kingsley llamó al señor Weasley para que me viniese a recoger.

Hacía unos momentos nos habíamos aparecido a cien metros de la madriguera y habíamos entrado a desayunar. Todo el mundo estaba cabizbajo y nadie hablaba pero, tras lo que habíamos pasado, era de esperar. Aun así se respiraba una tensión que yo no entendía muy bien. Hermione terminó de desayunar y, sin despegar la vista del suelo ni articular palabra alguna, se dirigió a la puerta. Me miró un instante, saludó con la mano, y salió al jardín.

Inmediatamente los Weasley se acercaron a saludarme.

-Qué bien que estés ya aquí – me dijo la señora Weasley mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.- Sinceramente no sé qué se les ha metido a los duendes en esas cabezotas.

George que parecía hundido, me dio la mano, una palmada en la espalda, y sin decir nada volvió a su asiento.

La última fue Ginny que se puso de puntillas, se sujetó en mis hombros, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido, sin separarse, acercó su boca a mi oído y me susurró algo.

-Hermione ha dejado a mí hermano – el enfado se filtraba con claridad en sus palabras -. Hace dos días…-. Inmediatamente me giré hacia donde estaba Ron, que todavía no se había movido de su asiento. Miraba hacia el jardín con una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

¿Hermione ya no estaba con Ron? Una imagen me vino a la cabeza: Ron llorando abrazado a Hermione durante el funeral de Fred, justo antes de que viniesen a buscarnos a los tres para llevarnos al ministerio. Cuando bajaban el ataúd se había aferrado a ella como si se le fuese la vida.

Hermione me había mirado pidiéndome ayuda pero… ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Qué podía decirles yo a él o a su familia para hacerles olvidar que Fred había muerto por mi culpa? El mejor consuelo para Ron solo se lo podía dar ella.

Y ahora… ¿ni siquiera eso? La voz de una Hermione hermosa y terrible acudió a mi mente: "…quién se fijaría en ti, quién iba a fijarse jamás en ti…". De repente una fría ira se apoderó de mí. Me di la vuelta y salí al jardín siguiendo los pasos de Hermione.

La vi de espaldas a no más de treinta metros. Levantó un poco la cabeza al oír cómo me acercaba. Me paré a unos pocos pasos de ella.

-¿Has dejado a Ron? – le pregunté tranquilamente, conteniendo mi enfado.

-¿Dejarle? – su voz era apenas un murmullo-. En realidad, ¿cuándo estuvimos juntos?... en todo caso, sí, le he dejado.

-Pero le besaste.

-Sí, le besé.

-Pensé que le querías.

-Sí, yo también.

-¿Entonces?

-No puedo perdonarle. No puedo olvidar que nos dejó solos.

-¡Por qué no! Yo le he perdonado.

De repente reaccionó y se giró mirándome desafiante.

-¿Si verdad? El gran Harry Potter le perdonó al instante – gritó-. ¡Pues yo no puedo!

-Pero… ¿ahora? No me lo puedo creer. Su hermano ha muerto… ¿no podías esperar?, ¿tanto daño te hacía estar a su lado?

-¿Esperar?, ¿esperar a qué?

-A que la situación fuese un poco más fácil para todos. No pensé que fueses tan insensible.

-¿Más fácil para todos?, ¿y qué hay de mí? – respondió gritando – ¿crees que con el tiempo hubiese sido más fácil? ¡eres un iluso!

Estaba hecha una furia. Nunca se había puesto así conmigo. Eso solo hizo que me enfadase más.

-Seré un iluso pero no creía que tu fueses tan egoísta –lancé mis palabras como si fuesen puñales. Mirándole a los ojos supe al instante que había dado en el blanco. En ese momento, me alegré -. Creía que eras una persona distinta - estaba ciego de ira y lo único que quería es herirla más y más. Que sintiese al menos un poco del daño que había hecho -. Y sin embargo me encuentro que piensas… ¿en quién?, solo en ti. Me has decepcionado.

Su mirada se apagó y unas discretas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Agachó la cabeza y, ya sin gritar, pronunció una única palabra.

-Vete – se dio la vuelta -. Déjame sola.

Noté como si me faltase el aire, pero sabía que no era así. Conocía esa sensación. Es algo instintivo que despierta dentro de mí cuando veo que sufre. Una parte de mi me odiaba desde el momento que había empezado a gritarle. Pero la rabia todavía estaba ahí. Una sensación que no sabía de dónde había salido y que nunca había sentido hacia ella. La rabia todavía estaba ahí, y ganó la partida.

-Disfruta de tu soledad Hermione – se estremeció con cada una de mis palabras -. Te la has ganado tanto como te la mereces.

Me di la vuelta y volvía a la madriguera dejándola tal y como me ha pedido, sola.

Y ahora la tengo delante de mí y no puedo sentirme más culpable. Después de casi un año de lucha, de pasar frío y hambre, los dos nos habíamos quedado bastante demacrados.

Me miro todas las mañanas en el espejo y veo que no voy a mejor. Y es normal. Primero fueron los funerales y los extenuantes interrogatorios en el ministerio. Luego, las interminables noches sin dormir, tumbado de lado en la cama esperando robarle al sueño una o dos horas para poder afrontar el día siguiente.

Pero, si la imagen que me devuelve el espejo todos los días no mejora, la Hermione que tengo ahora mismo delante de mí está mucho peor. Cara pálida, ojeras, pómulos muy marcados. Incluso su increíble pelo parece ahora quebradizo y sin vida.

Siempre hemos sido como los dos lados de un diapasón, así que no puedo soportar verla así. Como todavía le estoy sujetando del codo, la acerco un poco y la abrazo.

-No te preocupes, los encontraremos - sus manos agarran con fuerza mi camisa. Mientras tiembla, refugia su cara en mi pecho.

-¿Por q…por qué? Harry… ¿por qué…..?

-Lo siento, no debería haber tomado parte. No te lo merecías.

-Ya…- apenas puede hablar entre sollozos-. No…no es como…como si siempre te pusieses de parte de Ron.

-No sé por qué me puse así – es mentira, si lo sé. O al menos, lo sospecho -. No te mereces nada de esto y yo, no merezco tu perdón pero… ¿podrás perdonarme?

-Harry… - la noto temblar en mis brazos de pies a cabeza. Se me encoge el corazón al pensar que es culpa mía -. Estoy muy sola. Me siento muy sola – empieza a hiperventilar y tengo que sujetarla para que no se derrumbe. Ni en mis peores pesadillas habría imaginado que estuviese tan mal.

-No te preocupes. Estoy contigo. Ahora… y siempre… da igual lo que pase… perdóname…


	3. HAY COSAS QUE NUNCA CAMBIAN

**HAY COSAS QUE NUNCA CAMBIAN  
**

Pasan los minutos y noto que me voy tranquilizando. Mi respiración se normaliza y ya no sollozo más. Las lágrimas que sigo derramando son la única prueba que queda de lo que acaba de pasar.

Haber estado en sus brazos este rato, saber que lo de ayer solo había sido uno de sus arranques de ira, me relaja más que cualquier otra cosa. ¡Gracias Merlín! Inspiro con fuerza y me aparto de él mientras me seco la cara con la manga.

-Gracias Harry – digo -. De verdad necesitaba no irme a malas contigo. Y claro que te perdono, estos días han no han tenido que ser fáciles para ti.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando? – contesta cortante -. Tú no te vas a ningún lado. Y menos sola – me vuelve a sujetar del brazo, firme, pero esta vez mucho más delicadamente.

-Pero es que lo necesito – digo retorciendo un poco el brazo intentando liberarme -. Necesito alejarme de esto. ¡Un año, Harry!, ha pasado un año. Necesito encontrarlos.

-Vamos un momento dentro y hablamos. Y me cuentas lo que ha pasado – dice intentando engatusarme -. Te he echado de menos estos días…

-Ya – le interrumpo con el tono más sarcástico que puedo -, pues sí que se ha notado – sin embargo, solo sueno triste.

-… te he echado mucho de menos estos tres días – sigue como si yo no hubiese dicho nada -. Desayuna conmigo y luego te vas si quieres – concede finalmente.

Sin embargo me rehúye la mirada y creo saber por qué: no va a dejar que me vaya. Tengo que ganar tiempo para pensar en cómo convencerle o, al menos, distraerle para salir corriendo. Sería muy ruin irme de esa manera, así que decido esforzarme al máximo por la primera opción antes de intentar siquiera la segunda.

-Vale, vamos. Yo ya he desayunado pero te acompaño si quieres… pero solo un ratito – me aterroriza cruzarme con algún Weasley esta mañana. Quería haberme marchado antes de que despertasen. Afortunadamente, todavía es muy temprano.

-Bien, me estaba muriendo de hambre – dice mientras se encamina de vuelta a la Madriguera sin soltarme el brazo. Cuando entramos me acompaña a la mesa y se sienta entre la puerta y yo.

\- ¡Maldita sea Potter! Qué crees que voy a hacer, ¿salir corriendo en cuanto te des la vuelta? – me quejo indignada.

Sonríe mientras saca la varita y dice:

-¡Accio cereales!, ¡accio tazón!, ¡accio leche!, ¡accio cuchara! – atrapa los objetos que convoca según van llegando. En un santiamén prepara un improvisado desayuno y antes de llevarse la primera cucharada a la boca me mira con la misma sonrisa, que no se ha borrado en ningún momento de su estúpida cara.

-Eso es exactamente lo que creo – dice divertido -, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta.

-¡Maldita sea! - se me escapa de nuevo en un murmullo para mí misma.

-Bueno, cuéntame – prosigue con una sonrisa -. ¿Por qué no sabes dónde están tus padres?

-Ya sabes que les borré la memoria para que no se acordasen de mí. - empiezo -. Luego con un hechizo confundus les hice creer que sus nombres eran otros y que su mayor sueño era irse a vivir a Australia – un peso invisible se va cargando poco a poco en mi pecho mientras le repito lo que le conté el verano pasado.

-Si… pero no entiendo…

-Australia es muy grande Harry – explico.

-¿Y no podrías haber hecho con el confundus que se quedasen siempre en el mismo lugar? – pregunta confundido.

-Ya… si… - el estómago se me cae a los pies y de nuevo siento como cientos de dagas de hielo se entierran en mi pecho -... pero… no… no quería – de nuevo empiezo a lagrimear. Tengo que decirlo rápido, antes de que no pueda -, no quería que se pasasen la vida en el mismo sitio esperando sin saber a alguien de quien no se acordaban. Quería – un sollozo me interrumpe – que fueran felices… ya sabes… si algo me pasaba.

Agacho la cabeza y comienzo a llorar de nuevo. Otra vez me embarga el mismo sentimiento que tenía hace un rato, sentada en esta cocina. Siento como Harry se levanta y se sienta a mi lado. Pasando el brazo por mis hombros me susurra:

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. Hablaremos con el señor Weasley para que nos ayude. Seguro que el ministerio puede hacer algo.

Dejo de llorar y le miro horrorizada. No sé qué me ha causado mayor impresión, si la idea de pedir ayuda a los Weasley o…

-¿Nos? – pregunto suspicaz.

-¡Claro!, si hay que ir a buscar a tus padres, iremos juntos.

-No quiero pedir ayuda a los Weasley – susurro apenada.

-¡Pero si estarán encantados! – dice, confundiendo mi congoja con vergüenza -. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que se habría preocupado la señora Weasley si nos levantamos por la mañana y no estás en casa.

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, otra vez intentando parecer sarcástica, sin conseguirlo. Harry me aprieta el hombro y se ríe también. ¡Qué ingenuo es! A veces pienso que solo es perspicaz conmigo y con nadie más.

Se me escapa un pequeño sollozo y sonrio un poco. Es increíble lo rápido que me evado de mis preocupaciones cuando estoy con él. Levanto la mirada y le veo sonriéndome, no puedo evitar otra pequeña sonrisa que le corresponde.

Sin embargo sé que solo me evado de mis preocupaciones para ganar otras a cambio.

-¡Merlín Harry!, estas hecho un desastre – me horrorizo ahora que lo veo tan cerca. Tiene los ojos rojos, unas ojeras de espanto y está tan pálido… -. ¡Que te han hecho en el ministerio!

-Mira quién fue a hablar – sin separar su brazo derecho de mis hombros, coge la varita con el izquierdo -. Accio espejo.

Cuando pone el espejo delante de nuestras caras veo que somos un pálido reflejo el uno del otro. Me paso las manos por las ojeras y froto un poco mis mejillas a ver si ganan algo de color. Es inútil. Noto mis pómulos marcados, ¿cuánto peso habré bajado? Es decir, ya había notado que me quedaba grande la ropa pero…

-Hasta tu pelo – dice Harry, y es verdad. Coge un mechón de mi pelo -. Siempre esta enmarañado, pero normalmente está más brillante. Ahora parece muerto.

-Al menos el tuyo sigue igual – digo mientras le revuelvo el pelo de la coronilla.

-Sí, hay cosas que nunca cambian – dice. Y eso me relaja y me llena de calor más que cualquier cosa de las que me ha dicho esta mañana. Cuando discutimos ayer, pensaba que lo había perdido como a todos los demás. Lo miro a mi lado y me alegro de que, efectivamente, hay cosas que nunca cambian.


	4. RECUERDOS AMARGOS

**RECUERDOS AMARGOS**

Me siento al lado de Hermione para terminar de dar cuenta del precipitado desayuno que me he preparado. Lo único que rompe el silencio es el ruido de mi cuchara al golpear con las paredes del tazón.

Cuando termino nos quedamos en silencio. No es un silencio incómodo sino todo lo contrario. Ahora que he aclarado las cosas con ella me siento más relajado de lo que me he sentido en días. No puedo creer cuánto había echado de menos esta sensación.

Desde que abrí los ojos en la mi habitación en la torre de Gryffindor la tarde siguiente a la batalla, irónicamente, todo había ido de mal en peor. Fue Hermione quién me despertó, aunque yo en ese momento deseé que no lo hubiese hecho, todavía estaba muy cansado.

Ella parecía no haber descansado mucho tampoco, pero al menos estaba duchada y vestida. Llevaba unos sencillos vaqueros y un jersey rojo. Al contrario, yo todavía llevaba lo mismo que durante las últimas "demasiadas" horas.

-Dúchate y vístete – dijo sacando ropa para mí de su bolso -. Van a hacer un memorial por la batalla en un rato.

Miré por la habitación y dándome cuenta de que estábamos solos pregunté:

-¿Dónde está Ron?

-Ron, Ginny y los demás se han llevado a casa a… bueno ya sabes… a Fred – dijo -. Supongo que tienen cosas de las que hacerse cargo.

-¿Y tú? – pregunté sorpredido -, ¿por qué no has ido con ellos?

-¿Preferías haberte quedado solo? – dijo impaciente. Al ver que no me decidía caminó hasta la cama y me tendió la ropa que había sacado.

-No, claro… - dije tomando la ropa.

-Venga – señaló a la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño -, te espero aquí. No tardes.

Diez minutos después salí del baño limpio, más relajado y vestido con una ropa demasiado muggle para el lugar y probablemente también para la ocasión. Hermione descansaba dormida en mi cama, confirmando mis sospechas de que tampoco había descansado como es debido. Me acerqué y la zarandeé un poco por el hombro para despertarla.

Al final bajamos juntos a las cocinas donde pudimos conseguir algo de comer mientras llegaba la hora de la ceremonia. Fue junto al lago, al atardecer, cerca de la tumba de Dumbledore. Alguien se había ocupado de levantar una preciosa placa de mármol pulido con el nombre de todos los caídos, la fecha y un escueto epitafio.

Casi todo el mundo tenía un herido al que cuidar o un muerto al que velar así que había muy poca gente. Estaban los profesores, el ministro, algunos aurores y Hagrid. También Neville y su abuela, una mujer tan parecida a Tonks que debía ser su madre, y Luna Lovegood, algo más triste y apartada de lo normal.

McGónagall pronunció un breve discurso que habría sido bonito de no ser porque todo el mundo estaba más pendiente de mí que de ella. Incluso Hermione se había alejado un poco avergonzada por todas las miradas.

Cuando todo acabó solo tenía ganas de volver a mi habitación y dormir hasta que se acabase el mundo así que, sin decirle nada a nadie, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección al ruinoso edificio que alguna vez había sido el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts.

No había dado dos pasos cuando me vi rodeado de una barahúnda de pintorescos personajes que no había visto hasta entonces. En cuanto sentí los dos primeros flashes entendí lo que estaba pasando y porqué todos me habían estado mirando hasta entonces.

Las plumas "a vuelapluma" volaban a mi alrededor a la vez que los reporteros de vete tú a saber qué publicación me atosigaban con decenas de preguntas al mismo tiempo: "¿Cómo derrotó al señor oscuro? ¿Qué sintió al saberse victorioso? ¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo en enfrentarse a él?…", y también preguntas menos inocentes: "¿Es verdad que planeó usted la batalla en el colegio? ¿Qué se siente al saber que han muerto menores de edad luchando en la batalla? ¿Hablará con las familias?".

No recuerdo como conseguí librarme de ellos. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba cruzando la puerta principal arrastrado de un brazo por Hermione que murmuraba frases ininteligibles, claramente enfadada. Yo sin saber que hacer me dejé arrastrar por ella hasta que alguien nos interceptó justo ante las escaleras.

Era la mujer que había visto hace un momento en el funeral. Se presentó como Andrómeda Tonks y nos pidió, por favor, que asistiésemos al entierro de Remus y su hija al día siguiente. No pude ni mirarla a la cara cuando le aseguré que iríamos.

No fue la única invitación de ese tipo que recibimos en nuestro camino a la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione se encargó de rechazar amablemente todas menos la que nos hizo Luna. Cuando cruzamos el retrato de la señora gorda Hermione seguía aferrando mi brazo con tanta fuerza que me estaba haciendo daño. Al final me soltó y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

-Nunca te dejarán en paz, ¿verdad? – dijo.

-No parece muy probable – la imité sentándome enfrente de ella. Se me habían pasado las ganas de quedarme a solas en mi habitación. Sabía que en cuanto me quedase solo empezaría a dar vueltas a aquellas insidiosas preguntas que me habían hecho los periodistas. Una batalla en Hogwarts, menores muertos… todo parecía producto de una horrible pesadilla.

Permanecimos un rato callados y Hermione en ningún momento apartó la mirada de mí, parecía enfadada. Yo suponía que era por el asalto de los medios hasta que levantándose me dijo:

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – tenía el entrecejo tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se tocaban -. Por lo del bosque prohibido – aclaró -. Ahora estoy muy cansada y me voy a dormir, pero no creas que se me va a olvidar.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero, todo me pareció tan fuera de lugar que, suspirando, no pude evitar contestarle:

-En serio, Hermione, eso ya es historia. Me da igual lo que tengas que decirme al respecto.

Hermione se giró y sin mediar palabra me cruzó la cara de un bofetón que hubiese podido quedar recogido en el libro Guinness de los records. Donde sí quedó irremediablemente grabado fue en mi cara.

Cuando lo recuerdo me sorprendo y me llevo instintivamente la mano a la mejilla. El movimiento brusco hace que Hermione se gire hacia mí y me mire interrogante.

-Estaba recordando nuestra última conversación en Hogwarts – digo divertido señalando donde me había golpeado -. Con tantas cosas se me había olvidado.

-Me alegro de que te divierta – dice ecléctica -. Todavía tenemos eso pendiente – irremediablemente se gira y vuelve a sumirse en sus pensamientos y yo vuelvo a perderme en los míos. Esa había sido la primera noche en la que apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Miles de preguntas ocupaban mis pensamientos, pero todas se resumían a una sola: ¿podría haber evitado la batalla?

El funeral de Remus y Tonks fue a la mañana siguiente. Los enterraron al lado del padre de ella en un pequeño claro en el jardín trasero de la casa que Andrómeda y él habían compartido. Asistió mucha gente y se dijeron unas bonitas palabras. No tuve el valor para quedarme allí mucho tiempo así que enseguida volvimos al colegio.

No tenía ganas de ir a la madriguera y sorprendentemente Hermione no dijo nada al respecto. Ahora que lo veo desde otra perspectiva, quizás tuviese sus propios motivos para ello. Los profesores no nos dijeron nada al vernos vagar por allí y tampoco hablamos entre nosotros más de lo necesario.

Esa tarde teníamos el entierro del padre de Luna. Nosotros no sabíamos que había muerto y cuando nos invitó a acompañarla yo no tuve el corazón de mirarla a la cara y Hermione no lo tuvo para rechazar su invitación. Pasamos el rato antes del almuerzo paseando sin rumbo fijo o sentados en algún escombro.

Aunque permaneció callada la mayor parte del tiempo, la verdad es que la presencia de Hermione resultó balsámica para mí en esos momentos. Sus: "Vamos a ver cómo ha quedado el campo de Quidditch", "Cuidado no tropieces con eso", "¿Recuerdas ahí fue donde…?" ayudaron a que no volviesen a mi mente todas las dudas de la noche anterior.

Almorzamos con inercia más que con ganas y poco después nos aparecimos cerca de la casa de los Lovegood. Cuando llamamos a la puerta una deplorable Luna nos abrió y nos ofreció un té mientras esperábamos a los demás para empezar. Los demás resultaron ser dos aurores que traían el cuerpo de Xenophilius desde Azkaban donde había muerto.

Los aurores se fueron en cuanto dejaron la caja en la que estaba el padre de Luna en el agujero que ella había hecho en el jardín. Nos quedamos los tres de pie, sin decir nada, mirando el profundo agujero en el que descansaría por siempre Xenophilius Lovegood. Al final Luna rompió a llorar y se abrazó a mí. Sin mediar palabra Hermione se acercó y nos envolvió a ambos.

Y allí, escuchando los sollozos descontrolados de Luna, recuerdo que me pregunté si hacer un Horrocrux era la única manera de ir desgarrando trozos de tu alma. Porque verla allí llorando, sola en el mundo como yo he estado la mayor parte de mi vida, hizo que se perdiese un poco de mí.

Igual que lo que me dejé en el departamento de misterios la fatídica noche que Sirius murió. O lo que se llevó Dumbledore cuando calló desde la torre de astronomía. O lo que perdí el día que supe que mis padres habían muerto asesinados y no en un accidente.

Al final, cuando Luna se calmó, nos sentamos los tres uno al lado del otro. Luna se veía devastada y vi que Hermione había llorado también. Nosotros no queríamos volver al colegio y Luna no quería entrar en su casa así que nos quedamos allí hasta que anocheció.

-Deberías ir a la madriguera – dije en cuanto Luna se hubo dormido, recostada en el pasto -. Seguro que Ron se alegrará de verte allí. Yo me quedo con Luna hasta que despierte.

-Lo que están pasando ahora ellos es mejor que lo hagan en familia – murmuró ella sin despegar sus ojos del suelo -. Si acaso deberías ir tú, seguro que lo aprecian.

-¿Nos quedamos aquí hasta que amanezca y bajamos para…er…lo de Fred? – volver a mi solitaria habitación en la torre de Gryffindor me apetecía casi tan poco como ir a pasar la noche con los Weasley.

Hermione pareció aceptar la idea porque se tumbó boca arriba en el pasto y se quedó mirando al cielo. Al rato la imité y así pasamos la noche, los dos mirando las estrellas y Luna durmiendo entre nosotros. Aunque en algún momento la respiración de las dos chicas a mi lado me llevó a un estado de duermevela, creo que ninguno de los dos durmió nada.

Los Weasley enterraron a su hijo a la mañana siguiente en el cementerio de Ottery St Catchpole. Apenas habían echado la última palada de tierra a la tumba de Fred cuando el encantamiento aullido sonó en la cocina de la madriguera, donde los Weasley, Hermione y yo nos habíamos reunido después del funeral. Alguien se había aparecido cerca de los terrenos de la casa.

Todos corrimos a las ventanas solo para ver al Ministro de Magia flanqueado por dos aurores bajando por el camino en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Me parecía haber visto a uno de los guardaespaldas del ministro pero no recordaba donde.

-Buenos días Arthur, Molly… sé que ahora mismo no es el mejor momento – comenzó Kingsley en cuanto le abrió Ginny la puerta -, creedme, he intentado postergarlo más pero me ha sido imposible. Me tengo que llevar a Ron, Harry y a Hermione al ministerio.

-Acabamos de enterrar a mi hijo… - dijo el señor Weasley.

-Lo sé Arthur – le cortó -. Créeme que no estoy aquí por gusto. Dawlish se quedará a explicaros que pasa, pero yo tengo que llevarme a los chicos ahora mismo.

A los veinte minutos estábamos los cinco cruzando el atrio del Ministerio adornado todavía con la estatua de "La Magia es Poder". Tras entrar en uno de los ascensores bajamos hasta lo que reconocí como la zona de los tribunales. Kingsley nos condujo a una de las salas de descanso y, dejando a su protección en la puerta, nos indicó que entrásemos.

Pasé a la habitación ya con los dedos entumecidos de tanto apretar los puños. No entendía nada y eso me estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para interrumpir un funeral? No me sentía capaz de mirar a Ron a la cara y enfrentarme a sus ojos enrojecidos. Tampoco a Hermione, avergonzado por haberla ignorado minutos antes cuando me pedía ayuda.

Así que, en cuanto se cerró la puerta dejándonos a los cuatro solos no pude más y estallé:

-¿Qué demonios se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?

En la sala había una mesa con cuatro sillas. Tres a un lado y la última enfrente de ellas.

-Tranquilízate Harry y sentaos por favor, tenemos poco tiempo – dijo Kingsley sin inmutarse señalando la hacia las sillas.

Noté que alguien me agarraba el antebrazo y me giré solo para ver a Hermione, que me pedía tranquilidad con la mirada. En cuanto notó que me había relajado un poco, nos guio a Ron, al que sujetaba de la mano desde el entierro, y a mí hacia las sillas y nos sentamos.

En el preciso momento en el que también Kingsley tomó asiento enfrente nuestro, Hermione nos soltó, endureció su expresión y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que estamos haciendo aquí? – dijo lo mismo que yo, pero mucho más calmada. Irónicamente sonó mucho más dura de lo que yo había conseguido instantes antes.

-Tenéis una vista oral en veinte minutos – contestó lacónico Kingsley. Y de repente el enfado se me pasó de un plumazo. Miré a Hermione que se había quedado con la boca abierta y no alcanzaba a decir nada.

-Es una vista preliminar, no un juicio – siguió el ministro -. Se os informará de que se os acusa, os tomarán un breve testimonio y os dirán la fecha del juicio. Me ha parecido mejor ir a buscaros yo en persona a enviaros la citación con una lechuza.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Ron no parecía estar digiriendo nada de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos y Hermione y yo simplemente esperábamos que Kingsley comenzase con su explicación:

-Se están comenzado a investigar todos los delitos que se cometieron durante la guerra. Y uno de los más graves es vuestro asalto a Gringotts…

-¡Pero que…! – interrumpí. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo -. ¡Ellos estaban colaborando con los mortífagos! ¡Con Voldemort!

-No es tan fácil Harry – susurró Hermione -. Cuando el Ministerio en 1865 cedió el control de Gringotts a los duendes, la cláusula 167-A establecía que el banco serviría al ministerio independientemente de quién lo controlase.

Hermione no paraba de retorcerse las manos que ahora descansaban en su regazo. Definitivamente que ella estuviese tan nerviosa me empezó a preocupar.

-Exactamente Hermione – concedió rápidamente Kingsley para proseguir con su explicación -. Y el problema más grande es que no cometisteis un simple robo, eso lo podríamos haber solucionado en un par de días, o con una disculpa. El problema es que destruisteis medio banco, sepultasteis algunas de las cámaras de las familias más influyentes, y encima hubo heridos. Los duendes están furiosos.

-Tu caso Harry, además, es mucho más delicado – prosiguió-. Hay indicios de que usaste una de las imperdonables… ¿es cierto?

-Sí, lo es – no pude evitar hundirme en la silla mientras contestaba.

-¿Usaste un Imperius para controlar un funcionario del banco? – preguntó más concisamente.

-Sí.

-¡Merlín!, ¡mierda…! – dijo él llevándose las palmas de las manos a las sienes -. Bueno… quiero que sepáis que el Ministerio no os va a dejar solos en esto. Tenemos que "representar" la función para los duendes. No nos podemos permitir un embargo, un bloqueo de fondos y mucho menos una revuelta como la del XVIII – se interrumpió un instante, pensativo -. Aunque dudo que lleguen a eso.

Yo ya no sabía a qué atenerme. Había pasado de la ira a la incredulidad en unos pocos minutos y el peso de lo que estaba pasando comenzaba a aplastarme contra aquella silla. Todo esto unido al hecho de que no había dormido decentemente me empezó a producir un punzante dolor de cabeza.

-Y… ¿qué va a pasar? – dijo Hermione.

-Los duendes quieren un juicio y se lo daremos – explicó Kingsley -. Se os condenará pero aplicaremos todos los atenuantes posibles además de condonaciones por servicios a la comunidad mágica. Afortunadamente todos los representantes del tribunal son magos y… - se adivinó un pequeño deje de inseguridad en lo que dijo a continuación -… espero que todos estén de acuerdo con el caso que presentará el abogado que os voy a asignar.

-Aún con los atenuantes y todo lo demás – dijo Hermione -, con la Ley Mágica en la mano, hemos cometido al menos un delito grave de robo – comenzó a enumerar -, tantos delitos de lesiones como heridos haya habido, y no me atrevo a pensar en cuántos delitos de destrucción de la propiedad… además de lo de Harry, claro – terminó en un susurro.

-Con la estrategia de defensa que hemos preparado dejaremos todo en un delito leve de asalto por causas de fuerza mayor – dijo Kingsley con una nota de orgullo -. Hemos tenido que rebuscar todos los agujeros legales que hemos podido pero creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

Empecé a sentirme esperanzado por primera vez en un buen rato. Hermione miraba al ministro como si no se acabase de creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero ya no se retorcía las manos y parecía más calmada.

-Al fin y al cabo, los duendes también pueden ser razonables – prosiguió -. No son ajenos a lo que habéis hecho. Con un poco de suerte todo quedará en una disculpa pública, unas cuantas horas de trabajos en el banco para mostrar vuestro arrepentimiento y… el pago completo de los daños causados.

-¡Queee! – exclamamos al unísono Hermione y yo. Incluso Ron pareció volver a la realidad por un momento y miró con terror a Kingsley.

-¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! – exclamó con las manos en alto y las palmas vueltas hacia nosotros pidiendo calma -. El ministerio se hará cargo de los daños pero… por eso tengo prisa por celebrar el juicio. Estos procesos pueden llevar mucho tiempo y yo soy Ministro en funciones. Quiero asegurarme de arreglar todo esto antes de que se convoquen elecciones y sea elegido el nuevo ministro – concluyó -. Puede que no sea tan…mmm… fiel a la causa como lo soy yo.

-¿Y los antecedentes…? – preguntó Hermione. No pude reprimir una carcajada al oírla preguntar eso.

-¿En serio Hermione? – giró su mirada hacia mí. Estaba enojada y entornó ligeramente la mirada como diciendo "a ver que estupidez sueltas ahora" -. Hace unos días nos jugábamos la vida y ¿ahora te preocupas por los antecedentes que nos queden?

Me agarró de la manga y tiró hacia mí para alcanzar a hablarme al oído:

-Ron y tú queréis ser aurores y yo trabajar para el Ministerio – susurró quedamente -. No se puede ser ninguna de las dos cosas con antecedentes… - Kinglsey alternaba miradas entre Hermione y yo, ignorando el intercambio de palabras que estábamos teniendo.

-Ahora mismo me da igual – musité girándome levemente para quedar yo también al alcance de su oído -. Después de este año no sé si quiero ser auror, la verdad.

-Pues yo sí quiero trabajar en el Ministerio – dijo ella soltándome y volviendo a encarar a Kingsley.

-Os puedo asegurar un expediente limpio – prometió él -. Siempre y cuando el juicio acabe mientras yo siga en el cargo.

Hermione exhaló como si llevase un buen rato conteniendo la respiración y pareció relajarse por completo.

-Ahora os irán llamando uno a uno para la vista. Normalmente siguen un orden alfabético, pero esta vez haremos una excepción y entrara primero Ron, para que pueda volver cuanto antes con su familia. Harry, tú entrarás el último. Tu caso es el más delicado y nos estamos apoyando en un tecnicismo: las leyes mágicas consideran a los duendes criaturas de inteligencia "cuasi humana", así que el uso de la maldición imperius en ellos no está regulado como con humanos… pero estas distinciones les ponen furiosos y es probable que contigo den muchos problemas.

¿Furiosos? Eso era decir poco. No me habrían tratado peor si hubiese sido el mismo Voldemort.

Pensándolo claramente, Hermione había estado bastante serena desde la batalla hasta que nos separaron. Triste sí, pero serena… nada que ver con hace un rato. Ella es muy fuerte, lo sé. Quizás más fuerte que yo o Ron, pero todos tenemos un límite. A lo mejor ayer yo traspasé su límite. A lo mejor yo fui la gota que colmó el vaso.

Suspiro pesadamente, ahora parece más tranquila. Su mirada se pierde en el infinito y parece estar dándole vueltas a algo. Espero que no esté pensando en cómo burlarme y huir como planeaba hacer hace un rato. Sin una sola explicación, sin una nota… definitivamente padecer insomnio tiene sus ventajas.

Instintivamente empiezo a pensar en maneras de persuadirla para que se quede. Lo primero que se me ocurre es convencerla para que busquemos ayuda. Es una locura que intente encontrar a sus padres ella sola pudiendo contar con la ayuda del Ministerio. Estoy seguro que si pedimos ayuda al señor Weasley nos dirá que hay un departamento de localización de muggles desaparecidos o alguna locura del estilo.

Además la señora Weasley se va a poner como loca en cuanto le mencione las intenciones de Hermione de viajar sola hasta Australia. Sí, eso es… solo tengo que convencerla para que discutamos esto entre todos y a partir de ahí todo irá como la seda. Es imposible que, con lo razonable que es, se niegue a escucharnos.

Por otro lado está el juicio que tenemos pendiente. Abandonar el país no está entre las cosas que podemos hacer ahora mismo, supongo. Me lo anoto mentalmente para usarlo en caso de que se ponga cabezota. Porque si algo sabe ser Hermione aparte de razonable, es terca.

Una idea cruza por mi cabeza y sin pensarlo mucho le pregunto:

-¿Cómo pensabas ir hasta Australia?

-Ya qué más da – dice un poco ausente. Me doy cuenta de que no quiere decírmelo pero tampoco me importa mucho ya que ha dado a entender que no tiene intenciones de irse.

-Bueno… con lo del juicio difícil que te dejen usar un traslador – especulo -. ¿Pensabas ir en avión?

-No puedo coger un avión, no tengo dinero… tampoco para un traslador.

-¿Y en tu casa? ¿No hay dinero o algo que puedas vender?

-Ayer pasé por mí casa y había una niña pequeña jugando en el jardín con su madre – parece avergonzada cuando añade -. Solo tengo lo que llevo en el bolso y ni siquiera todo es mío – acto seguido se levanta y empieza a guardar de nuevo la comida que había cogido antes.

La observo hacerlo en silencio maldiciéndome de nuevo por cómo me había comportado con ella ayer. Si ahora está en esta situación no deja de ser por haberme ayudado. Sin darle muchas vueltas me levanto y comienzo a ayudarla. Al final, cuando acabamos, nos volvemos a sentar.

Pasa un rato y baja la señora Weasley y nos mira sorprendida. Después de la bronca que tuvimos ayer no le debe de parecer normal vernos otra vez juntos como si nada.

Al final encoje los hombros y nos saluda:

-Buenos días chicos.

Sin mediar una palabra más y dándonos la espalda, comienza con sus quehaceres. Hermione agacha la cabeza escondiendo la cara entre sus rizos castaños y se queda hundida en su asiento, como intentando desaparecer. Está más que nerviosa, y es que no le gusta pedir ayuda a nadie. Pero debe entender que hay cosas que no puede hacer por sí misma. Sin pensarlo mucho le tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa y se la aprieto para animarla un poco.

Poco a poco los demás van bajando y se sientan a la mesa. La señora Weasley les va sirviendo el desayuno según llegan. No me sorprende el silencio que reina en una cocina que siempre había estado llena de ruido y risas. Eso fue en otra vida.

Cuando todos, incluida Molly, están sentados, aprieto un poco la mano de Hermione para darle ánimos. Ella enseguida recoge su mano y empieza a retorcer sus dedos. Una cortina de rizos castaños me impide ver su cara pero puedo adivinar que estará mordiéndose el labio. ¡Merlín! Esta histérica… en fin, tendré que ser yo el que empiece:

-Señores Weasley. Hermione tiene un problema y necesitamos ayuda para solucionarlo.


	5. LO QUE ME HIZO A MÍ

**LO QUE ME HIZO A MÍ**

Salgo como una exhalación al jardín siguiendo a Hermione. ¿Cómo se puede mostrar tanto desprecio con tan pocas palabras?

_"__Lo que pase con Hermione o con sus padres no nos concierne. No podemos ayudarla."_

Tanto desdén encerrado en una sola mirada. Me podría haber esperado que pasase cualquier cosa menos eso.

Así que, cuando ella se ha levantado y ha salido corriendo, yo todavía seguía congelado en mi sitio con la última palabra que iba a decir atascada en mi garganta. Sin pensarlo mucho más he corrido detrás de ella.

Miro detenidamente a mí alrededor pero no la veo por ningún lado, y me entra el pánico. Debería estar enfadado pero lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo es en encontrarla. Procuro tranquilizarme porque sé que Hermione no es así. No se iría sin decirme nada, no ahora. O eso espero.

Se me ocurre donde podría estar y doy la vuelta al cobertizo. Está sentada abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho. Me agacho delante de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Parece muy triste pero al menos no está llorando.

-Pensé que esta mañana estabas así por mí – digo.

-Bueno… – responde en un susurro bajando la mirada -, en gran parte, sí…

-De verdad que lo siento… - intento disculparme otra vez.

-… no paraba de repetirme "cuando llegue Harry todo se arreglará"…– parece como si no me hubiese oído -. "él me ayudará a solucionar esto" – no dice nada más, supongo que no tiene muchas ganas de hablar.

A lo mejor solo quiere un rato de tranquilidad para pensar. A lo mejor quiere que me vaya, pero no pienso hacerlo. Me da miedo irme y volverla a encontrar como esta mañana. También me da miedo que se desaparezca y no vuelva, porque motivos no le faltan.

Así que me siento a su lado, apoyo la barbilla en mis rodillas, y la acompaño en sus reflexiones. La mañana avanza y yo intento pensar qué hacer, pero no se me ocurre nada. Espero al menos que mi compañía le haga sentirse un poco mejor.

Poco a poco, su respiración cada vez más acompasada, me va arrullando, y las pocas horas de sueño me empiezan a pesar… que bien me vendría un poco de descanso ahora mismo. Cuando ya he decidido dejarme llevar, un ruido detrás de nosotros me hace despabilarme soltando un quejido. Un leve jadeo a mi lado me hace darme cuenta de que Hermione también estaba medio dormida.

-¡Ejem, ejem! – carraspea el señor Weasley a nuestra espalda -. Harry, Hermione… necesito hablar con vosotros – me sorprende que sea él quien nos haya buscado. Siempre suele estar en un segundo plano apoyando a su mujer.

El silencio nos envuelve durante unos segundos. Hermione se rebulle incómoda. Me doy cuenta de que ahora mismo no tiene ganas de esto así que me levanto y me giro para ser yo el que hable con él. Tomando a Arthur Weasley por el codo nos llevo al otro lado del cobertizo.

-¿Qué quería señor Weasley? – intento ser directo porque, ahora sí, estoy algo molesto y no quiero andarme con rodeos y alargar esta conversación más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Esto le concierne a Hermione sobre todo, de hecho venía a hablar con ella… – responde él intentando volver a donde estábamos.

-Sinceramente no creo que Hermione quiera ahora mismo hablar con nadie – le corto, tajante -. Diga lo que tenga que decir y yo se lo contaré a ella.

Desvía la mirada y noto que no se esperaba esa actitud de mi parte.

-Antes de nada quiero que entiendas la situación, Harry – comienza -. Esto no está siendo fácil para nadie, y mucho menos para Molly. Ron lo está pasando muy mal. Con lo de Fred ya era suficiente y ahora esto…

Fred… muerto por mi causa, o lo que es lo mismo, por mi culpa. Quizás no tenga derecho a estar enfadado con nadie, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-...no duerme bien, apenas come… - continúa él ajeno a mis reflexiones -. ¡No come, Harry! Y Molly se siente horrible, porque no puede hacer nada y… necesita culpar a alguien…

-¡Que me culpe a mí! – respondo gritando y señalándome el pecho -. ¡Su hijo ha muerto por mi culpa! ¡Se suponía que era yo el que tenía que morir, no Fred, ni Tonks, ni nadie! ¡Solo yo! – la frustración y la impotencia que he sentido todas estas últimas noches, encerrado y solo, está saliendo a borbotones sin que pueda hacer nada para impedirlo -. ¡Todo esto es por mi culpa!

-Pero Harry… - intenta interrumpirme pero ahora que he empezado a echarlo todo no puedo parar.

-¡Pero nada! – sigo gritando -. Si necesitáis culpar a alguien, lo tienes delante. ¿Pero no veis lo que le estáis haciendo a ella? – el recuerdo de Hermione apenas con fuerzas para mantenerse de pie y temblando en mis brazos me golpea y me enfurece aún más - ¿No veis cómo está? – grito -. ¡Maldita sea, ahora solo nos tiene a nosotros! – más fuerte -. ¡No tiene a donde ir!

Mi cara está ardiendo. Tengo los brazos pegados a los lados y los puños tan apretados que noto como se me están entumeciendo los dedos. Enfrente mío Arthur Weasley, más alto que yo, parece más pequeño que nunca. Me mira con los ojos como platos y algo asustado. Claro, él nunca me había visto así.

De repente una mano me agarra del brazo y otra se posa en mi hombro.

-Tranquilo Harry – dice la voz de Hermione a mi espalda. Inmediatamente todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajan.

-Yo… lo siento Hermione – prosigue él -. Pero Molly necesita culpar a alguien y… así para ella es más fácil, ya sabes… siempre has sido la amiga de Harry y Ron… – no ha terminado la frase pero el significado me ha quedado más que claro. Amiga… no familia… la mano que Hermione mantiene en mi hombro se crispa levemente. Ella también lo ha entendido.

Todavía recuerdo lo mezquina que fue la señora Weasley cuando pensó que Hermione me había cambiado por Victor Krum en cuarto curso. ¡Y éramos unos críos! Ahora lo veo todo mucho más claro: el silencio cuando llegué ayer, las miradas veladas… la indiferencia hace un rato en la cocina…

Lenta e inexorable, como un glaciar, una fría ira se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. No me va a hacer estallar como siempre… lo noto.

-Si eso era todo lo que tenía usted que decir – escupo -, ya puede marcharse.

-En realidad no venía a hablar de esto – contesta -. Pero… parecías tan enfadado que he creído que necesitabas una explicación.

-Podía habérsela ahorrado – le corto -. ¿No se la merecía más ella? – digo, señalando con mi cabeza a Hermione, que sigue a mi espalda.

-Harry, tranquilo… – me aprieta el brazo. No quiere que vuelva a estallar. Lo que no sabe es que ahora mismo no podría aunque quisiese. Esto es demasiado horrible para arreglarlo con unos cuantos gritos -… da igual.

-¿Quién sabe lo de tus padres? – dice él, ignorando nuestro breve intercambio.

Intuyo que Hermione sigue sin querer hablar, y menos de esto, así que decido llevar yo la conversación:

-Solo los que estábamos en la cocina hace un rato.

-Es importante que nadie más lo sepa – dice entonces -. Lo que hiciste, Hermione, es ilegal. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías. Solo el Departamento de Desmemorizadores y determinadas personas del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica pueden modificar la memoria a los muggles – explica él.

-¡Eso que más da! – estoy empezando a perder la paciencia -. ¡Estábamos en guerra!

-Ese es el problema. El ministerio se está movilizando para perseguir todas las ilegalidades que se cometieron durante la guerra – parece que el señor Weasley también comienza a perder la paciencia. Bienvenido al club -. ¡Vosotros deberíais saberlo mejor que nadie con todo el revuelo que se ha levantado con el asalto a Gringotts!

-¡Eso solo es una pantomima para mantener a los Duendes tranquilos! – estallo -. Kingsley nos lo contó - ¿es que vamos a tener que pagar por todo lo que hicimos el año pasado?

-Pantomima o no, hay mucha gente en el ministerio que escaló puestos durante los tres últimos años y no se sabe a quién son o eran leales – su tono me está sacando de mis casillas.

-¡Me da igual…! – ya estoy gritando otra vez -…¡nos da igual!

-¡Pues no debería! – ahora él también grita -. ¡Hay gente que está deseando colgaros! ¡A vosotros y a Ron, por cualquier cosa que encuentren! ¡No les deis más motivos! – ahora se dirige a Hermione, más tranquilamente -. No te pueden enviar a Azkaban por esto, pero pueden retirarte la varita, permanentemente.

Se interrumpe un momento e inspira profundamente un par de veces, para intentar calmarse. Procuro imitarle, porque al final entiendo que ha venido para ayudar a Hermione, o al menos a advertirle.

-Tus padres tendrán que esperar a que puedas ir a buscarlos por tu cuenta – le explica -. El ministerio no puede ayudarte porque nadie más puede saber lo que has hecho… ten paciencia. –concluye -. Mientras… he hablado con Molly y creemos que sería mejor que encontrases otro lugar hasta que empiece el curso. Será más fácil para todos.

Me tenso otra vez pero, antes de que pueda responderle, Arthur Weasley agacha la cabeza se da la vuelta y se va. Noto a Hermione temblando a mi espalda y antes de que pueda hacer nada me giro y la abrazo.

-Estoy bien Harry – dice tranquilamente, aunque su voz no suena para nada bien -. No ha dicho nada que no hubiese deducido ya.

-Aun así…

-Es la segunda vez que me abrazas – me ataja antes de que pueda decir nada-. Con la de esta mañana, claro.

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto extrañado.

Al instante siguiente caigo en la cuenta de a qué se refiere. Bueno, cuando lo hace ella yo siempre me siento reconfortado y quizás lo he hecho intentando transmitirle lo mismo pero…

-¡Lo si-siento! – tartamudeo apartándome de ella -. Es que pensé que te ibas a poner como esta mañana y…

-No lo sientas – a pesar de que sigue triste, sonríe un poco -. Yo también necesito algo de cariño de vez en cuando.

Me coge de la mano y me guía a donde estábamos antes.

-¿No te importa quedarte conmigo un rato, verdad? –pregunta.

-No, claro que no.

Soltándome la mano se vuelve a sentar abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho. Cuando se trata de saber lo que sienten los demás soy un inútil, ¡demonios!... muchas veces ni siquiera tengo muy claro lo que siento yo mismo. Sin embargo, todo lo que ahora destila Hermione es tristeza.

No sé porque lo sé, pero lo siento. Quizás es su mirada perdida, o sus ojos que ya no parecen los mismos que hace un año cuando iniciamos nuestra peor aventura. Quizás es su tono de voz cuando, al sentarme a su lado me dice "gracias".

Con un deje de resignación apoya la cabeza en las rodillas usando uno de sus brazos como almohada y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte. Con la mano que le ha quedado libre se acomoda el pelo a un lado del cuello.

Me sorprendo pensando en lo mucho que me gustaba el pelo de Hermione. Aunque estuviese hecho un desastre, tenía un "algo" que lo hacía especial. Intento remontar mi memoria hasta el momento en el que dejó de ser así, pero no puedo encontrarlo. Quizás el cambio ha sido tan paulatino que solo ahora, cuando tengo tiempo para pararme a observarla, me doy cuenta.

Sus ropas le quedan muy sueltas, como a mí. Cuando se mira en el espejo por las mañanas ¿se verá los brazos raquíticos y las costillas marcadas como yo? Tristemente supongo que sí. La imagen de una Hermione bonita llenando con delicadeza las formas de un vestido lila en la boda de Bill y Fleur se ha perdido en el pasado. El fantasma pálido y huesudo que es un reflejo de mí mismo es lo único que queda en su lugar.

"Necesito tiempo"… le había dicho a McGonagall hacía unos días. Pero no había sido consciente de cuán caro iba a ser comprarlo. Cincuenta vidas había sido el precio de ese tiempo. Pero también había costado la sonrisa de Hermione… su pelo, su cuerpo… el brillo en sus ojos…

Quizás también su relación con Ron. Si no me hubiesen acompañado, ahora estarían juntos y felices… mucho más felices, eso seguro.

-No debí dejar que me vinieseis – se me escapa en un susurro.

-¿Qué dices? – dice, volviendo su cara hacia mí.

-No debí dejar que vinieseis conmigo – digo más alto para que me oiga.

-Honestamente Harry – dice ella poniéndose de pie -. No quiero volver a oír lo mismo otra vez.

-Si no hubieseis venido estaríais juntos, y nada de esto habría pasado – le aseguro.

-¡Nada de esto habría pasado porque tu estarías muerto y probablemente nosotros también! – dice claramente molesta -. Me voy a dar una vuelta – empieza a caminar alejándose de mí -, no te preocupes, volveré para dormir.

Sé que tiene razón, como casi siempre, pero no puedo evitar desear que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Si no hubiese dependido tanto de ellos… de ella…

Me levanto y la sigo. Caminamos juntos en silencio, ella unos pasos por delante de mí. Al poco rato salimos a un camino y acelero un poco intentando llegar hasta ella y caminar a su lado. Hermione lo nota y empieza a andar más rápido, por si no me había quedado claro que quería pasear sola. Acelero un poco más.

Al final estamos casi corriendo, hasta que se rinde y me deja alcanzarla. Con ambas manos en las rodillas mientras recupera el aliento me mira de reojo un instante y se elevan un poco las comisuras de sus labios. Con la respiración todavía algo agitada seguimos andando.

Poco a poco perdemos de vista la Madriguera y empiezo a distinguir los tejados del pueblo en el horizonte. En un determinado punto Hermione gira y sale del camino internándonos en un pequeño bosquecillo que linda con la vereda. Es evidente que no es la primera vez que viene aquí.

-Siempre he solido venir aquí a leer – responde a la pregunta que le lanzo con la mirada -. Ya sabes, por mucho que uno busque tranquilidad en la Madriguera…

Disfruto de tan pocas cosas últimamente que me permito hacerlo de este momento, caminando en silencio con Hermione a mi lado. Al final llegamos a un minúsculo claro. Las ramas de los árboles dejan pasar la justa luz para iluminar un lugar a los pies de un haya. Parece un lugar hecho especialmente para Hermione.

-Es un bonito lugar ¿no? – asiento mientras percibo cada vez más detalles: el mullido mantillo que cubre el suelo; una raíz que sobresale a unos metros, perfecta para apoyar las piernas si te tumbas…

Se adelanta y toma asiento en el que intuyo será su lugar habitual. Cerrando los ojos recuesta la cabeza contra el tronco y suspira. Con unos pocos pasos me acomodo en un árbol enfrente de ella. El sol que entra entre las copas de los árboles le da a su cara y a su pelo un poco del color que les falta.

Verla sufrir tanto me está afectando mucho más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Ahora que ya no hay guerra, ni Voldemort, ni razón alguna para hacerlo. Al menos para ella, que no tiene que cargar con ninguna muerte a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué…? por qué maldita sea tiene que hacerse esto a sí misma. Una pregunta que ayer no quiso responderme no se va de mi mente. Al final, la escupo sin más:

-¿Por qué no lo olvidas? Se fue y volvió. Perdónale – abre sus ojos y me mira. Esperaba que se enfadase como ayer, pero solo hay resignación en su mirada.

-Ya le he perdonado, pero no es tan sencillo Harry – explica -. En el fondo ya sabía que volvería, siempre lo hace. Le perdonamos y es como si nunca hubiese pasado nada… ¡mejores amigos otra vez! – exclama levantando sus brazos exasperada -. Como si no me hubiese dejado plantada, o te hubiese gritado, o nos hubiese abandonado.

-¿Lo haces para castigarle? – pregunto incrédulo.

-No, ¡claro que no! – responde herida -. Simplemente, esta vez sí pasó algo.

-Lleváis años persiguiéndoos. No lo entiendo.

-No tienes que entenderlo Harry – concluye -, no es algo que te incumba. Simplemente piensa que no le he perdonado del todo y ya está – se levanta y empieza a caminar por el claro.

-No puede ser tan sencillo – me pongo de pies yo también.

-¡Y no lo és! – se lamenta encarándome.

-Pues explícamelo – justo ahora que teníamos el final feliz tan cerca que lo podíamos tocar… necesito saber qué es tan importante como para que Hermione lo eche todo a perder -, quiero entenderlo.

-Es demasiado personal Harry – me da la espalda –, no me vuelvas a preguntar sobre esto – me pide con un hilo de voz -, por favor, vete.

Esa debería haber sido la alarma que activase mi sentido común para dejar el tema como está. Pero que no quiera contármelo por ser "demasiado personal" me hiere en mi orgullo de amigo, por lo que opto por ignorar la punzada en el pecho que me pide parar porque hablar de esto hace sufrir a Hermione y vuelvo a insistir:

-Necesito saberlo Hermione – me acerco a ella y le agarro el brazo para que no huya.

Se vuelve y delicadamente se suelta de mi presa. Veo determinación en su rostro y un brillo de enfado en sus ojos castaños. Cuando pienso que la batalla está perdida, se rinde.

-No me gusta nada la persona en la que me he convertido intentando llamar su atención – comienza en un susurro pero, con cada palabra, su voz va ganando claridad -. Yo no era así. Mordiéndome la lengua muchas veces para no discutir con él o dejando que me humillase por el maldito complejo de inferioridad que tiene – las palabras le salen a borbotones, como si llevase tiempo queriendo soltarlas -. Realmente yo no era así, pero me daba igual cambiar.

-Me daba igual, porque me gustaba mucho… me gustaba mucho Harry – confiesa con la voz quebrada -. Me decía a mí misma: "si él puede aguantar lo insoportable que soy, ¿qué más da si necesita a veces hacerme de menos para sentirse seguro?"

-Pero lo más importante es que, cuando intentaba ser cariñoso o atento conmigo, aunque fuese algo torpe, me hacía sentir especial… - en este punto las lágrimas ya amenazan con desbordar sus ojos, otra vez -… porque nunca Harry, nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir especial de esa manera.

-Siempre la chica de la biblioteca, la enciclopedia andante, la amiga de Harry Potter… nadie me había visto como nada más. ¿Entiendes?

¡Claro que lo entendía! Yo mejor que nadie. ¡El elegido, el-niño-que-vivió! Era tan difícil que alguien apreciase la persona que había más allá. Es lo que más me gusta de Ginny. Para ella, yo solo soy Harry.

-Y él no. Él veía a la chica… que necesitaba un poco de cariño. Que necesitaba que la quisiesen… y por eso cada día me enamoraba más y más de él.

-Cuando le besé durante la batalla… no sé cómo explicarlo. Estaba confundida. Quizás íbamos a morir en pocos minutos, y cuando dijo lo de los elfos… me pareció tan poco… de él. Supe que lo había dicho por mí… y sentí una alegría y un calorcito aquí – continua ella llevándose una mano al pecho y estrujando el jersey que lleva puesto -, que no había sentido desde que nos dejó solos…

-¡Dos años Harry! Dos años esperando algo así de él y llegó demasiado tarde – en estos momentos Hermione ya no hace ningún esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, que corren libres por su cara.

¿Demasiado tarde? – pregunto confundido -. ¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

¡Tú no lo entiendes! – exclama. Esta levemente sonrojada. No sé si es por la confesión, por las lágrimas… se tapa la cara con las manos y me da la espalda -, le estaba besando y solo podía acordarme de aquella noche en Grimmauld Place cuando nos dormimos tomados de la mano. No podía dejar de pensar en lo especial que me sentí entonces. ¡No sentí nada! ¿Sabes?, ¡nada! – sus hombros tiemblan cuando empieza a sollozar.

Me arrepiento con toda mi alma por haber sacado el tema. Hermione está delante de mí llorando y yo no sé cómo consolarla por algo que ni siquiera entiendo. Ella está esperando que diga o haga algo pero realmente estoy muy confundido en estos momentos.

¡Maldita sea! No podía dejarlo estar, ¡tenía que preguntar! Me paso la mano por la cabeza despeinándome un poco más si cabe y maldiciéndome internamente por ser tan condenadamente inoportuno. ¡Como si ella no hubiese tenido suficientes emociones ya para una mañana!

Y ahora que ya estaba tranquila tenía que salir yo con mis idioteces… pero claro, el señor Harry Potter tenía que saber… no podía quedarse con la duda…

¿Quiere que le diga que no pasa nada? ¿Qué la abrace otra vez? Sin pensarlo mucho más porque si no me voy a volver loco me acerco y le reconforto de la única manera de la que me siento capaz ahora mismo. Poniendo una débil, triste y patética mano en su hombro.

Poco a poco parece tranquilizarse. Al rato retira mi mano de su hombro y me encara. Ya no llora pero los estragos de las lágrimas que ha derramado a lo largo de la montaña rusa que ha sido ésta mañana todavía se adivinan en su pálido rostro y sus ojos hinchados. Me mira seriamente y suelta a bocajarro:

-La primera noche te odié.

-¿Qué? – el repentino cambio de tema de deja descolocado.

\- Cuando se fue Ron – sigue -. Pasé toda la noche despierta y a cada segundo que pasaba te odiaba más – de repente me siento al borde de un abismo. El mismo abismo que sentía cuando pensé que ella acabaría yéndose como Ron.

-¿P…? – intento balbucear algo pero ella me interrumpe:

-Al día siguiente no podía ni mirarte a la cara. Estaba furiosa contigo… ¡por qué no te podías haber callado!

Sus palabras destilan rencor, como si volviese a sentir ese odio hacia mí… o como si nunca hubiese dejado de sentirlo. Si ahora ella no estaba con Ron… ¿era por mi culpa?

-Tú… tampoco parecías contento y me evitabas… - prosigue -, y cuando llegó la noche y me tumbé en la cama… me acordé de una de las cosas que dijo Ron: _"¡No mientas! ¡Tú también lo dijiste, dijiste que estabas decepcionada!"_

-Me di cuenta de lo injusta que estaba siendo contigo, y pensé que era por eso que no me hablabas. Así que me empecé a culpar a mí misma – una solitaria lágrima escapa de su ojo derecho y resbala por su mejilla -. Ron y tú sois dos de las personas más importantes para mí, y esa noche os había decepcionado a los dos.

-Me había quedado contigo y seguro que Ron me odiaba por eso – sigue -. Y yo sabía que me evitabas porque estabas enfadado y desengañado. Apenas cruzábamos unas palabras y a veces ni eso.

-Por las noches no podía evitar pensar en el daño que os había hecho a los dos y regodearme en él hasta que rompía a llorar – baja la cabeza avergonzada -. Intentaba contenerme hasta que estuvieses dormido, pero a veces sabía que estabas despierto…

-Yo… - siento una punzada de culpabilidad. Ella sabía que estaba despierto, y que le había oído.

-…y nunca decías nada – levanta la vista para mirarme con reproche. Me toca el turno a mí de sentir vergüenza por haber sido tan miserable, así que bajo la cabeza y me concentro en mirar el espacio de tierra que nos separa -. Yo pensaba que cualquier día me dirías que me marchase, que no me querías a tu lado…

"Y yo me moría por dentro pensando que cualquier día te irías, que te darías cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho Ron era verdad y me dejarías". Las palabras me queman en la boca pero no consigo reunir el valor suficiente para decirlas.

-Una noche, tumbada en mi cama, después de un día en el que casi no habíamos hablado pensé: "ya está, mañana me dirá que prefiere seguir solo… mañana me dirá que me vaya" – su voz se quiebra en la última palabra.

-Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta... de me que daba igual lo dijeses… me daba igual lo que hicieras… porque, si querías seguir solo, la única manera iba a ser que me dejases atada a un árbol – suelta una carcajada amarga -. ¡Y vaya que te ibas a enterar cuando me soltara y te encontrase! – se le escapan un par de carcajadas más -. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Mi silencio parece ser la mejor respuesta para ella. Al final con un bufido continúa:

-Te había culpado a ti y me había culpado a mí, cuando al único que debería haber hecho responsable desde el principio por sus acciones era a Ron – explica -. Él no me quiere Harry. He cambiado por él… muchas veces el año pasado me odié a mí misma… se fue con otra y yo no le pedí explicaciones cuando volvió.

-Me ha tratado mal, me ha humillado y yo se lo he permitido porque estoy… estaba enamorada de él – rápidamente vuelve la cara para ocultar su lapsus - ¡Hubiese hecho todo por él! – confiesa entre hipidos – Todo menos eso…

-¿El qué?

-De verdad que a veces eres imposible Harry – suelta bruscamente.

-…

Me lanza una mirada exasperada.

-¡Dejarte solo Harry! - chilla -. Eso es lo único que quedaba de mí, de mi antigua yo… y quería que se lo diese también – comienza a llorar de nuevo -. Y menos mal que no lo hice. Porque esa noche me di cuenta de que me hubiese perdido a mí misma. Si me hubiese ido con él no me lo habría perdonado jamás, y no se lo merecía…

…porque es un egoísta Harry, que solo se quiere a sí mismo. Y algún día quizás encuentre a alguien por el que sea capaz de… – se le quiebra la voz en un sollozo -… pero esa persona, no soy yo.

-Pero no lo entiendo – digo confundido -, el beso…

Inspira y expira profundamente mirando al cielo intentando contener las lágrimas y calmarse. "Ese maldito beso…" le oigo susurrar a la nada.

-Cuando volvió me alegré tanto – prosigue -. Después de meses sin verle, me puse tan contenta que pensé, realmente pensé, que le había perdonado…

-¿…contenta?

-Estaba muy contenta de verlo a salvo – continua Hermione -. Contenta de que hubiese vuelto. Contenta de ser de nuevo tres y no dos…

-¡Estabas furiosa! – la interrumpo.

-¡Sí, pero no con él! – exclama tomándome por sorpresa -. ¡Estaba furiosa contigo!

-¿Porqué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? – su voz esconde una maraña de emociones tan distintas que ya no creo poder distinguir cual es la dominante -. Porque en cuanto le vi y te miré a la cara, supe que le habías perdonado.

-Me acababa de salvar la vida – argumento gesticulando con las manos –. Había conseguido la espada y destruido el Horrocrux. ¿Cómo no le iba a perdonar?

-¡No por lo que te hizo a ti! – grita indignada, mirándome furiosa -. ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarle lo que me hizo a mí?

* * *

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y perdón por tardar tanto entre capítulos. Disculpadme también si soy poco coherente entre capítulos, es el segundo fic que escribo y el primero que es algo largo.**


	6. QUIERO DORMIR

**QUIERO DORMIR**

_De pie, sola en medio de una oscuridad desoladora, no sabía dónde estaba ni porqué. El miedo comenzó a hacerse un hueco en su pecho pero no le dejó, necesitaba pensar fríamente y averiguar qué hacía allí. ¿Sería aquello una oscuridad natural o mágica? Intentó mover un brazo pero no pudo, estaba paralizada, y de repente escuchó un ruido. Había alguien… o algo, con ella en esa oscuridad._

_Con alivio advirtió que sí que podía mover la cabeza, así que dirigió su vista hacia abajo y se vio a sí misma. "Es una oscuridad creada con magia", dedujo. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora para encontrar una escapatoria o algún modo de disipar el hechizo y poder ver a qué tenía que enfrentarse._

_No tenía su varita, así que sus opciones se limitaban mucho. Volvió a oír aquel ruido y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal: no sonaba como algo bueno, no podía ser bueno, lo presentía._

_Una lista de todos los hechizos que podían crear una oscuridad como aquella empezó a desfilar por su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa. Repasó mentalmente los contrahechizos pero, para su desgracia, sin varita no podía ejecutar ninguno._

_Otra vez ese ruido… más cerca:_

_-¡Quién hay ahí! – chillo, comprobando que al menos tenía voz._

_En ese momento unos ojos aparecieron a unos metros de ella. Unos ojos vacíos, blancuzcos y muertos… sobre todo muertos. Y esos ojos, que no podían mirar a nada, clavaron su mirada en ella haciéndola estremecer._

_Y ella no podía, por más que quería, apartar la vista._

_"__CULPABLE"_

_No escuchó nada, pero la palabra resonó en su interior como un tañido de campana._

_Pum…._

_Sintió un golpe en su pecho y unos cuantos jirones del jersey que llevaba salieron volando. ¿Qué había sido eso?_

_"__CULPABLE"_

_Pum…_

_Otro golpe y otros tantos jirones de tela salieron despedidos y el jersey cayó hecho trizas al suelo. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? Miró hacia abajo y vio unos cortes incipientes en la camisa interior que llevaba debajo._

_"__TÚ TIENES LA CULPA"_

_Pum…_

_La camisa se deshizo ante la invisible arremetida de aquello que la estaba golpeando. Su pecho desnudo ya solo cubierto por un sencillo sujetador de color blanco._

_"__CULPABLE"_

_¡Oh Merlín!, ¡no por favor!_

_Pum…_

_Cerró los ojos y chillo. Un profundo corte había aparecido en la tierna piel de su pecho, rasgando parte del sujetador. Empezó a llorar de dolor mientras volvía su vista hacia los despiadados ojos._

_-Por favor… - suplicó – por f…_

_"__TÚ TIENES LA CULPA"_

_Pum…_

_El sujetador se deslizó por su espalda hasta acabar en el suelo y otro latigazo de dolor sacudió su cuerpo. Sintió la sangre manar y deslizarse por su vientre desnudo hasta empapar sus pantalones._

_"__CULPABLE"_

_Pum…_

_Escuchó con asco otro desgarrón en su carne. Siguió sin apartar la vista de los ojos que la torturaban por temor a mirar hacia abajo._

_Estaban muertos, muertos, muertos… no podían mirar, no podían transmitir nada. Y sin embargo la miraban, y sin embargo le transmitían odio, infamia, reproche._

_"__CULPABLE"_

_Pum…_

_Otro de sus gritos desgarró el silencio. Le dolía tanto que empezaron a darle arcadas pero, aunque su cuerpo se convulsionaba con cada agresión, seguía sin poder mover un solo músculo._

_"__TÚ TIENES LA CULPA"_

_Pum…_

_Estaba sola, a oscuras en un lugar que no conocía y… sabía que iba a morir... sufriendo, sufriendo mucho. Una serie de temblores y espasmos descontrolados empezaron a recorrerla._

_"__CULPABLE"_

_Pum…_

_Volvió a gritar de agonía. Notaba la sangre resbalar por todo su cuerpo hasta sus zapatos que estaban empapados. De improviso sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más y se dejó vencer… pero no cayó al suelo, una fuerza invisible la mantuvo sujeta por los hombros._

_"__CULPABLE" Pum… "CULPABLE" Pum… "CULPABLE" Pum…_

_Los segundos se hacían interminables y los minutos eternos mientras trozos de tendón, cartílago, musculo y hueso eran amputados violentamente de su cuerpo. Llegó un momento en el que ya no sentía dolor, solo un pesado entumecimiento desde las raíces del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. _

_Al final no pudo más y se rindió, dejando de sostener su cabeza y mirando los estragos que la tortura habían dejado en su cuerpo._

_Sus pechos, que siempre habían sido pequeños, pero bonitos, ahora eran una amalgama rojiza de tiras de piel y nódulos de grasa que colgaban bamboleantes de su cuerpo. Y entre ellos estaba, palpitante y descubierto: su corazón, que latía desaforadamente intentado llevarle a su final._

_Su cuerpo sufrió un síncope y se estremeció: sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Levantó la vista hacia los ojos que la torturaban y volvió a suplicar:_

_-Por favor… por f… avor. Lo necesito para vivir._

_Pum…_

_Con repulsión contempló como su corazón estallaba como una fruta podrida, salpicando todo con sangre negra. Y todo se volvió oscuridad…_

Mis manos cubren mi boca intentando ahogar el grito que me muero por soltar. Enseguida me doy cuenta de que no estoy en la habitación de Ginny, en la Madriguera. A pesar de la poca luz que queda veo los árboles que me rodean. Estoy en el claro… en mi claro, sola. Aparto las manos y comienzo a gemir mientras me deslizo al suelo para aovillarme e intentar mantenerme entera.

Nunca me acuerdo de nada de lo que sueño, pero siempre es igual. Siempre me despierto con esta sensación de vacío en el pecho; con esta sensación de no estar completa… que algo dentro de mí no está ni estará bien jamás… con esta sensación de ser una muñeca rota.

Me mezo compulsivamente y mi pecho sube y baja al ritmo de mi agitada respiración. Pero, cuando intento parar y tranquilizarme todo se vuelve peor. Así que me rindo y simplemente dejo que salga todo.

Sé que cuando acabe, ese vacío seguirá ahí… dolerá menos, pero no se irá. Me persigue como un ave de presa. Y me desgarra… nunca pensé que pudiese doler tanto.

Al final consigo que todo se reduzca a mis uñas clavándose en mis brazos, las raíces en mi espalda… mucho más fácil de sobrellevar. Cierro mi mandíbula con fuerza y me muerdo la lengua, y un ramalazo de dolor sacude mi cuerpo, pero el sabor de la sangre consigue traerme de nuevo a la realidad.

Me tumbo bocarriba y lo recibo como a un viejo amigo: el escozor en mis brazos que me indica que debajo de la ropa estaré sangrando, el palpitar y el sabor metálico en mi boca que me hace sentir viva. Alargo la mano y subo la manga de mi jersey para después arañarme desde la muñeca hasta el codo… lentamente.

Centro todos mis sentidos en el dolor físico y poco a poco consigo enterrar el otro, aquel del que no puedo escapar. Lo guardo bien profundo al fondo de mí mente, lo encierro y tiro la llave, esperando que no vuelva a salir más… pero volverá. Siempre que sueño lo hace.

Me prometo a mí misma no dormir nada esta noche. Debería bastarme con lo que he descansado ahora y el rato que he dormitado esta mañana sentada al lado de… ¡Harry! Me incorporo de un salto y miro a mi alrededor buscándole, y de repente me acuerdo: se ha ido.

Suspirando me dejo caer de nuevo contra el tronco del árbol y me siento, tal y como hice antes de quedarme dormida cuando él se marchó. Esta mañana, mientras me estaba abrazando, pensé que todo iría mejor. Pero al final, nada esta bien: he conseguido que Harry se enfrente a la señora Weasley, que se pelee con el señor Weasley y… ¿para qué?

No me quieren aquí, me lo habían dejado claro pero hoy me lo han dicho a la cara. Y no me extraña, le he hecho daño a Molly, a Harry y… miro con desinterés mi antebrazo… a mí misma. Le he hecho daño a Ron.

A pesar de todo lo que le he dicho a Harry, sé que yo también he sido cruel con él. Sabía que estaba interesado en mí, ¡demonios! yo había estado enamorada de él… y le di esperanzas. ¿Por qué tuve que besarle? Ya sabía que algo había cambiado cuando se fue, ¿por qué me permití engañarme al pensar que no?, ¿por qué fui tan impulsiva? Nunca lo soy y, las veces que me he permitido serlo, siempre me ha ido mal.

Mirando al cielo me pregunto qué hora será. Ha empezado a oscurecer, puede que, si me doy prisa esté de vuelta antes de la cena. Así podré escabullirme a la habitación sin que nadie me vea y hacerme la dormida. Me bajo la manga del jersey y me levanto sacudiéndome un poco los pantalones.

Comienzo a caminar: un pie detrás del otro. Me aprieto el brazo… duele. Salto una raíz mientras busco el camino de vuelta… un paso, otro más… Al final salgo del bosque y pongo rumbo a la Madriguera… ¿y si no me dejan entrar? …me han dicho que me vaya. ¿Dónde voy a ir?

Aprieto la lengua contra el paladar, vuelve el sabor ferroso y el dolor. Una gota sangre resbala por la comisura de mis labios y sonrío. Mañana pensaré dónde ir, quizás pueda quedarme con Luna, no se me ocurre nadie más. Al amanecer, sin que nadie me vea, me apareceré en su casa… al amanecer…

…al amanecer estaba segura de que Harry me odiaba y casi cometo la locura de irme sola y sin nada a buscar a mis padres. Pero él me ha detenido, me ha pedido perdón… ¡y me ha abrazado! ¡Merlín!, ha sido liberador poder llorar en sus brazos. Estos días mientras me hacían el vacío han sido horribles…

Quizás pueda estar un rato con Harry antes de subir a la habitación, aunque no hablemos, estar con él siempre me hace sentir bien. Pero claro… ahora Harry vuelve a estar enfadado conmigo. Acelero el paso, no quiero pensar en esto ahora mismo, no después de lo que me hizo sentir ayer.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo: ¿qué esperaba después de presionarme?, ¿pensaba que le iba a gustar todo lo que oiría?... no me gusta hablar de mí o de mis sentimientos. Nunca había sido tan sincera con nadie y… ¡se ha ido sin decir una palabra!

Pues bien Harry Potter, ¡que te aproveche!, no pienso sentirme miserable, no esta vez. De hecho, estoy… estoy furiosa.

Pero según me voy acercando a la Madriguera, el enfado va dando paso a la ansiedad. Finalmente cuando entro en el jardín de la casa, lo único que quiero ya es hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

Lo sé… siempre lo he sabido: que Harry es tan rápido para enfadarse como para olvidar y perdonar. No es un defecto y no debería habérselo echado en cara, pero me hubiese gustado que por una vez, una única vez, me hubiese puesto a mí por encima de Ron.

Mientras me dirijo a la puerta decido olvidarme de todo por hoy, subir a la habitación, ponerme el pijama e intentar pasar desapercibida toda la noche. Poner distancia con todo y con todos puede que sea lo mejor; tengo que darle crédito a Molly Weasley por haber pensado en ello. Mañana a la mañana me iré a casa de Luna. Quizás mi compañía la ayude un poco con su dolor y tal vez, solo tal vez, su inagotable cháchara de Nargles y Snorkacks consiga hacerme olvidar el mío.

-¡No!, no se merece que hagamos nada. Se ha portado fatal – la voz de Ginny me llega justo cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¿Fatal? – dice Harry. Parece que están discutiendo en la cocina -. Todavía no entiendo cómo habéis llegado a esto, ella es tu amiga.

-¡Y Ron mi hermano! – exclama ella. Están hablando de Ron y de mí.

-Por eso precisamente – intenta explicarse - Todo esto no es más que un estúpido malentendido…

-…Hermione está enamorada de tu hermano.

-¡Ja! – ríe Ginny -. Ella le rechazó. ¡Humilló a mi hermano delante de todos!

-¡Me lo ha dicho ella antes!

Estoy tan absorta en la conversación que, al oír un respingo detrás de mí, me doy la vuelta asustada y me encuentro con la última persona que querría ver en estos momentos. Sus ojos todavía destilan frialdad, pero también algo peor… esperanza. Abatida, apoyo mi espalda en la puerta.

Idiota. Harry es un idiota que no se entera de nada.

-¿Lo que dice Harry es verdad? – me interroga anhelante.

No sé qué decirle, no quiero pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Todavía se oye de fondo la conversación en la cocina, pero ya no soy capaz de concentrarme en ella. Bajo la vista incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Estoy todavía reuniendo fuerzas para volver a decirle que no quiero estar con él, que no quiero ser su novia y que no estoy enamorada de él. Estoy todavía reuniendo fuerzas para volver a romperle el corazón cuando se acerca a mí de dos zancadas y agarrándome por los brazos me arranca de la puerta y me encierra entre su cuerpo y la pared, justo al lado.

-¿Es verdad? – y sin esperar una respuesta me besa.

Y dejo que me bese. Dejo que lo haga mientras busco en mi interior deseando que lo que ha dicho Harry sea verdad, que todo haya sido un malentendido. Deseando sentir que me ama y que yo todavía siento algo por él.

Quiero tanto que sea verdad, este beso… todo… que comienzo a devolverle el beso. Una parte de mi mente grita de frustración que pare, que estoy cometiendo el mismo error que hace seis días. Pero, la parte que ahora mismo domina mi cuerpo me dice que llevo años esperando esto, que todavía siento algo por Ron y que, si he podido cambiar por él, él podría hacerlo por mí. Que él podría quererme como soy de verdad.

Cuando Ron introduce ansioso su lengua en mi boca el dolor me alcanza como un rayo y me hace reaccionar. ¿Y ahora qué? Me pide perdón por haberse portado como un cerdo estos tres días y otra vez vuelta a lo mismo.

Siempre igual… siempre pensando en darlo todo y conformándome con muy poco. Desde el día en que conocí a Ron, me he sentido afortunada por las pequeñas migajas de afecto que él se ha dignado a brindarme.

Pero nunca debió haber sido así, me merecía algo más que las sobras. Yo estaba orgullosa de mí, de cómo era, y merecía el amor de Ron. Pero él nunca me vio de esa manera, así que empecé a jugar a ser Pigmalión conmigo misma y ya no… ya no me gusta como soy.

Apoyo mis manos en los hombros de Ron para intentar separarlo de mí, pero pesa mucho. Él me aprieta más los brazos y comienza a hacerme daño. No debe de haberme entendido porque intenta profundizar más el beso, así que hago más fuerza e intento volver la cara pero él desliza una mano hasta mi nuca y la atrapa.

No puede ser, tiene que estar notando el sabor a sangre, la fuerza que hago en sus hombros. Intento cerrar la boca pero está tan dentro de mí que no puedo. Cuando se aprieta más contra mí empiezo a temblar de pies a cabeza. Desesperada aparto las manos de sus hombros y comienzo a tirarle del pelo para que deje de besarme.

Al final es la voz de Ginny la que me salva:

-Mira Harry, al final no necesitaban nuestra ayuda para nada.

Ron se separa bruscamente de mí y los dos nos quedamos mirando a los recién llegados. Harry y Ginny salían por la puerta abrazados, supongo que buscando un momento de intimidad antes de la cena. Todavía estoy temblando así que me abrazo a mí misma intentando disimular: ahora mismo no quiero ponerme a pensar que hubiese pasado si no nos hubiesen interrumpido. No quiero figurarme si hubiese podido hacerle el suficiente daño a Ron para que me soltase.

Solo quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes, olvidarme de esto antes de que nadie más sepa qué ha pasado y alejarme de toda esta gente que lo único que consigue es hacerme daño. Parpadeo rápido un par de veces para evitar las lágrimas, mañana estaré lejos de todo esto.

Ginny sonríe sardónica a Harry, que nos mira alternativamente a Ron y a mí con una expresión de felicidad suprema. Idiota.

Entonces nuestros ojos se encuentran y la sonrisa se le va borrando poco a poco de la cara. Intento parecer indiferente, o incluso contenta. Intento reflejar cualquier cosa distinta a cómo me siento por dentro.

Lo intento, pero fallo.

Sé que lo he hecho cuando noto la sangre resbalar por la comisura de mis labios y una traicionera lágrima escapar de mi ojo derecho. La expresión de preocupación de Harry se acentúa y yo busco a Ron con la mirada implorando que se le haya ocurrido alguna explicación convincente para aplacarle.

-¡Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí! – dice Harry soltando a Ginny y acercándose a nosotros.

Me encojo contra la pared ante la dureza de sus palabras y la frialdad que veo en los ojos de Ron. Ginny nos mira a los tres confundida.

-Hermione y yo nos estábamos besando hasta que habéis venido a interrumpirnos – suelta las palabras como si le quemasen en la boca, casi escupiendo cada sílaba.

-¿Es verdad Hermione? – me pregunta Harry volviéndose hacia mí.

Es mi turno: me enderezo un poco y, limpiando disimuladamente la sangre de mi barbilla con el dorso de la mano, intento componer una sonrisa.

-Sss…i – digo, intentando sonar convincente -. Si claro, ¿no lo has visto?

-¡Mentira! – dice mirándome directamente a los ojos -. Mientes, ¿qué le has hecho? – inquiere duramente volviéndose otra vez hacia Ron.

-Harry, tranquilo – interviene Ginny tomándole del brazo -. Te lo acaban de decir y… sea lo que sea que hiciesen, es algo privado entre ellos.

Harry la mira como si estuviese loca pero, enseguida vuelve a mirar a Ron, que no ha apartado su vista de mí ni un momento.

-Hermione está temblando, ¿no lo ves? – dice dirigiéndose a Ginny. Ella se gira hacia mí y yo procuro temblar menos.

-Ron, en serio – vuelve la mirada hacia su hermano -, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

-¿Harry nunca te ha dejado temblando con un beso? – suena orgulloso -, ¡qué patético!

Todos tenemos nuestro límite y yo hace meses que estoy por encima del mío, y ya no puedo más. Escucharle jactarse de lo que acaba de pasar es superior a mis fuerzas. Me deslizo por la pared y, enterrando el rostro en mis rodillas, empiezo a llorar otra vez. Todos se quedan en silencio

Quiero irme de aquí. No quiero verles más: a Ron, a Ginny, a Harry… a nadie. Quiero irme a mi casa… quiero a mis padres.

-¡Te voy a matar! – escucho decir a Harry. Y la dureza de sus palabras corta mi llanto y me hace levantar la cabeza.

-¡Espera Harry! – Ginny se coloca entre su novio y su hermano, con las manos extendida.

-¿No te estarás poniendo de parte de él?

-No, pero tampoco vamos a…

-¡¿Quieres saber lo que ha pasado?! – explota Ron de repente -. ¡Que nuestra queridísima Hermione me besó el otro día y luego se hace la tonta! ¡Que hace un momento le he besado y me ha devuelto el beso hasta que de repente se ha puesto a zarpear como la perra loca que es!

Abatida bajo la cabeza y me rodeo las piernas con los brazos porque, por muy duro que suene, él tiene razón.

-Es una perra de la peor calaña, que no tiene ningún escrúpulo en jugar con los sentimientos de los demás – se me escapa triste sollozo, ¿cómo me he convertido en alguien así? Sin ánimo me levanto como un autómata y camino cabizbaja hacia la puerta. Cuando tengo el pomo en la mano la voz de Ron me detiene:

-No te vayas… no he acabado, ten al menos la decencia de escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir.

Aprieto la manija y me quedo quieta, esperando que arrecie la tormenta.

-¿Sabes Harry?, solo me besa cuando tú estás delante – dice con sorna -. Yo que tú, hermanita, cuidaría muy bien de tu novio; me extraña que no se le lanzara al cuello durante los meses que pasaron solos. Dime Harry, ¿tú también has probado los labios de nuestra queridísima amiga?

Y es entonces, en ese mismo momento, cuando se acaba todo: todos los buenos momentos, todo lo que le he querido, todas las risas; dentro de mí ya no queda nada. Azoto la puerta y subo corriendo hasta la habitación. Sin preocuparme por cambiarme o siquiera quitarme el calzado, me tiro en la cama y aprieto los ojos.

Quiero dormir, quiero salir de aquí; aunque sueñe con el infierno, aunque me despierte un poco más rota… quiero salir de aquí.


End file.
